Trazos
by Blue Moon Dancer
Summary: Un amor guardado en secreto encuentra salida en una tarde lluviosa...


**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Trazos**

Era uno de esos días que muchos adoran para pasar en sus casas, tomando café, o mejor aún, chocolate caliente, metidos en sus camas o en un sillón cubiertos con una frazada. En la calle la gente corre mientras maldice entre dientes el hecho de no haber llevado paraguas o impermeable alguno, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse de la copiosa lluvia.

Por el contrario de todos los que me rodeaban, yo caminaba despacio, intentando disfrutar cómo la lluvia caía sobre mí, sentía las gotas correr sobre mi rostro y mojar poco a poco mi ropa, de pronto un coche se detuvo a mi lado, mientras su piloto me invitaba a subir

-Vamos, sube!- dijo Diamante- Te vas a mojar…

-¿Más?- respondí irónica mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa de agradecimiento

-Por lo mismo, si no subes te vas a enfermar-

-Te voy a mojar el coche…- indiqué tratando de encontrar un pretexto para no ir con él.

-No acepto negativas Rei- mientras abría la puerta del copiloto- sube!

Ante ese gesto no tuve otra opción más que aceptar, yo lo conocía desde hace tiempo, siempre me había sentido atraída por él, tenía algo especial, un encanto que no podría definir, sin embargo nunca me había atrevido a nada, quizá era una cobarde, pero temía que me tratara con una niña. Lo había conocido gracias a Darien, ellos eran amigos y, se podría decir, compañeros en la universidad, sólo que Diamante estudiaba arte.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó mientras arrancaba el coche

-A ningún lado en particular- respondí mientras me terminaba de acomodar en el asiento

-Entonces tienes instintos suicidas… mira que salir con este clima- mientras reía un poco- ¿querías pescar una pulmonía?

-No, es sólo que… a veces siento la necesidad de despejarme un poco y suelo salir a dar una vuelta, sin embargo, ahora no tomé en cuenta la tormenta que se anunciaba y pues…

-decidiste disfrutarla- trató de adivinar el final de mi respuesta- ¿no?

Yo sólo asentí, pues al percibir su mirada sobre mí, me sentí cohibida… sus ojos tenían un poder sobre mí que no había experimentado con ningún otro hombre

-Muy bien, te llevaré a tu casa-me indicó mientras arrancaba de nuevo el coche- tienes que cambiarte esa ropa o te vas a enfermar…

-No quiero ir a mi casa- respondí casi sin pensar-

-Entonces te llevaré a que te cambies para que puedas entrar en calor- mientras movía negativamente la cabeza por mi protesta- no quiero ser responsable de tu enfermedad- dobló a la izquierda y me di cuenta que ya había decidió el lugar al que iríamos, así que me dedique a observar a través de la ventanilla al agente que seguía corriendo de un lado a otro, la carretera mojada y las olas que provocaban los coches al pasar por los charcos

-Tal vez la ropa de mi hermana te quede bien…- dijo de pronto, más como si hubiera sido una pensamiento en voz alta que como un comentario para continuar la plática que desde hace rato había terminado

-¿Perdón?- pregunté intrigada

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos?- dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa tímida al sentirse descubierto en sus pensamientos

-¿Así como estoy?- respondí con otra pregunta, mientras hacía un ademan para hacer aún más evidente el estado deplorable en el que me encontraba en ese momento.

-En mi departamento- respondió mientras sonreía por el comentario- tengo ropa de mi hermana, creo que te quedará, sólo mientras la tuya se seca, ¿qué te parece?

-Bi… bien- respondí un poco apenada y, tenía que admitirlo, emocionada, iba a estar con él, solos, en su departamento… aunque sólo fuera por poco tiempo.

De pronto el coche se detuvo y su voz fue la que me hizo regresar a la realidad, Diamante estaba parado al lado mío, no sentí cuando se bajo del coche y lo había rodeado para estar ahora ofreciéndome la mano para bajar

-Vamos Rei, que no quiero empaparme yo también- volvió a ofrecerme la mano, la cual acepté esta vez de inmediato para bajar del coche y comenzar a correr hacia su edificio, donde entramos al ascensor y al ver la forma en la que mi ropa escurría provocó nuestra risa

-¡Estas hecha una sopa!- dijo él burlón, sin embargo al percatarse de que el frio de la ropa empezaba a hacer mella en mí, dejó su risa a un lado- Y además estás temblando…- completó mientras me abrazaba para tratar de darme un poco de calor- creo que tendrás que darte una ducha…-

Si he de ser sincera, dejé de escuchar lo que me decía cuando sentí sus brazos protectores alrededor de mi cuerpo, Dios! eso se sentía tan bien. Debí haberme puesto de mil colores cuando eso sucedió pero traté disfrutarlo, nunca creía volver a estar en esa situación en mi vida. Maldije el momento en el que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y tuvimos que separarnos para dirigirnos hacia la puerta de su departamento.

Cuando entramos, me mostró dónde estaba el baño para que me diera una ducha y me ofreció un par de toallas, una camiseta y un pantalón tipo cargo

-Espero que te queden bien, son de mi hermana, a veces me deja ropa para cuando viene a visitarme y debe quedarse sin planearlo- dijo como tratando de explicar la existencia de esas prendas en su morada.

-Gracias- respondí mientras estiraba la mano para recibir lo que me ofrecía

-Vale!, entonces mientras te duchas y te cambias yo prepararé algo de comer y un poco de café-

-Bien, entonces en unos minutos estoy contigo para ayudarte- respondí mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, sin embargo cuando empecé a ducharme su aroma que estaba impregnada en todos lados inundó la habitación y comencé a perder la noción del tiempo, de pronto su voz me sacó por segunda vez de mis pensamientos

-¿Te ahogaste o te fuiste por la tubería?- preguntó desde fuera

-Perdona, ya voy- respondí apenada, mientras cerraba las llaves de la regadera y me apresuré a vestirme, no quise seguir haciéndolo esperar, por lo que me dirigí a la cocina mientras secaba mi cabello, sin embargo me encontré con una sorpresa en el comedor

La cena ya estaba en la mesa, no era algo muy elaborado, sólo unos sándwiches y café caliente servido, pero me hizo darme cuenta de que me había demorado mucho. De pronto salió de la cocina con la azucarera y unas servilletas en la mano, al encontrarme, me miró fijamente y por un momento pensé que se había ruborizado. Yo también lo miré, y me percaté que se había cambiado de ropa.

-Vaya, creo que la ropa de mi hermana te quedó un poco justa- dijo mientras me recorría de arriba a abajo

-Pues a ti te queda muy bien lo que llevas puesto- al darme cuenta que lo había dicho en lugar de pensarlo, sentí como mis mejillas se encendían, pero ya estaba hecho…

Diamante me hizo un ademán para invitarme a la mesa y comenzar a cenar. Estuvimos callados durante mucho tiempo, de vez en vez intercambiábamos miradas, sin embargo el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, por lo que él, en un intento por mejorar la situación tomó la charola donde estaba la comida y se dirigió a la sala, donde la colocó en la mesita de centro y se sentó en el sillón

-Ven- dijo mientras golpeaba un poco con su mano el mueble para invitarme a sentarme al lado suyo- creo que aquí vamos a estar más cómodos- mientras encendía la "caja idiota" como me gusta llamarla y sintonizaba cualquier programa estúpido. No quedándome otro remedio me levanté soltando un suspiro, llevando mi café en la mano y sabiendo que eso sólo iba a empeorar la situación.

Fuera seguía lloviendo, cada vez con más con furia y el viento se había vuelto loco, pues parecía querer arrancar los ventanales de su departamento. Sobre los cristales se podían ver regueros de agua haciendo formas imposibles hacia todos lados. Todo lo que ocurría tras el cristal podía llevarlo a lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi interior. Estaba nerviosa por su presencia.

De pronto el tenerlo a mi lado me llevó a querer tocarlo como el agua al cristal y a acariciarlo como el viento a los árboles, pero estaba segura que no me atrevería nunca. Él no estaría dispuesto a dejarse seducir por una chiquilla. Todos esos pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza mientras mi mirada estaba fija en él.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó él

-Nada-

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de empezar a temblar y bajar la cabeza pues me sentí muy avergonzada al ser descubierta observándolo, pero no lo había podido evitar. Sin embargo ahora era él quien no apartaba su vista de mi, supongo que tratando de averiguar qué era lo que me había pasado

-¿No me vas a decir en que pensabas?- terminó preguntando al perder la calma.

-En que… eres muy atractivo- solté sin pensarlo dos veces

Su cara era todo un crucigrama. No podría haber adivinado que era lo que mis palabras le habían causado, a pesar de haber mantenido el cruce de miradas durante un par de minutos. De pronto, él se levantó apresuradamente tomando la charola vacía de la mesa y desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina. Al verme sola quise huir de allí y al mismo tiempo quedarme

-La tormenta no quiere pasar, pero no te preocupes, voy a meter tu ropa a la secadora y después de te llevaré a tu casa… y no acepto negativa alguna- adelantándose a cualquier reclamo que pudiera hacer

-Gracias…- contesté con un hilo de voz, mientras veía cómo se llevaba mi ropa y regresaba, como si nada hubiera pasado, a sentarse a mi lado para comenzar a hablar de cualquier tontería que se nos viniera a la mente. De pronto mi mirada se perdió en la abertura que tenía en su camisa, la cual dejaba ver una pequeña parte de su pecho, por más que quise apartar la vista, simplemente no podía.

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso…-dijo mientras hacía zapping

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar mirarte.

No sé ni cómo pude decir eso. Era cierto, pero no sé cómo fui capaz de articular todas esas palabras en una sola oración, y tampoco pude apartar mi vista de su cara. Seguía de perfil aunque era obvio que estaba bastante asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Quería estirar mi mano y acariciar su rostro, pero me había quedado paralizada por los nervios.

-Rei, eres demasiado joven y no creo que… bueno, no sé si…

-¿Por qué no me miras cuando me hablas? Y ¿para qué soy demasiado joven?"

Giró su cabeza para mirarme y sus ojos echaban fuego. Respiraba muy rápidamente, como yo. Intuí que estaba manteniendo una lucha interna discutiendo consigo si hacer algo o no conmigo, al igual que yo que me peleaba con mi cuerpo para acercarme a él y hacer lo que llevaba todo ese rato deseando.

-Rei… en verdad no sé qué hacer…

-¿Qué te parecería abrazarme?- lo interrumpí

Me miró de nuevo, con cara interrogante. Sonrió de manera forzada y me abrazó. Al fin estaba como quería, al fin mi cuerpo respondía a mi cerebro. Al fin pude separar un poco nuestras cabezas y acercar mis labios a los suyos, depositando un ligero beso. Un beso deseado por mí desde que lo había conocido. Retrocedió ante mi osadía y me miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Eres una niña, no sabes lo que estás haciendo, ni sé si yo…

-No soy una niña, lo sabes perfectamente- reclamé inmediatamente- y yo sé que quiero estar contigo…-Cuando acabé de decir esto volví a acercarme a él, despacio, para volver a besarlo, pero esta vez el beso fue un poco más pasional.

Él no se apartó y respondió a mi beso, lo que hizo que dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio. Empecé a notar su lengua recorriendo mis labios y luchar contra la mía en un combate para ver quién salía victorioso. Sus manos estaban sobre mi cintura y las mías en su espalda.

Creo que intentó decirme algo, pero no quise seguir escuchando. Lo seguí besando hasta lograr tumbarlo en su lado del sofá, al tiempo que mis manos curiosas empezaron a colarse bajo esa camisa que me había ayudado a que estuviera así, con él, en ese momento. El tacto con su piel electrificaba mi interior y quería hacer un millón de cosas que no sabía y de repente me entró miedo. Miedo de no saber cómo responder ante alguien con tanta experiencia como él.

-Tranquila- susurró a mi oído

Tomó mi mano y comenzó a pasearla por su cuerpo, como si de un pincel sobre un lienzo en blanco se tratara. Un cuadro que empezó a pintar de manera abstracta, creando formas y dibujos difusos para mi deleite. Mi profesor de pintura hizo que mi mano levantara la tela para descubrir lo que había en el fondo e hizo que experimentara la delicia de crear caricias sobre él.

El pincel, guiado por su mano, recorrió ese pecho con suavidad insistiendo en reconocer digitalmente cada parte de sus pectorales, sin prisa, solicitando una y otra vez atención y cariño para con ellos. Mi guía se estremecía con cada pasada de mi mano sobre él. No habíamos dejado de besarnos en ningún momento. A medida que mis caricias avanzaban su gesto iba mudando y no quería estar lejos de él. Me gustaba observar todos esos retratos que me mostraba, como si de una serie de diapositivas se tratara.

Soltó mi mano para sujetar mi cabeza y regalarme un beso ardiente y apasionado. No obstante mi inexperiencia, me animé a colar mi mano bajo su pantalón para apenas rozar la muestra de su excitación, esa pequeña caricia provocó que separara su boca de la mía para exhalar un quejido. Estaba nerviosa pero mi deseo era más poderoso que mi miedo a hacerlo mal, y sus suspiros me decían que lo que hacía no estaba del todo errado.

-Sigue- me ordenó con voz ronca

Aunque no me lo hubiese dicho, hubiese seguido de todos modos, pero lo que consiguió así fue hacerme ir más deprisa deseando ver el desenlace de ese intenso y placentero momento para ambos. Sus gemidos, sus jadeos, sus suspiros, era apagados en contacto con mi boca hasta que su cuerpo se tensó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo profundamente.

Después de abrazarnos durante un buen rato empezó a empujarme despacio hacia atrás. Tenía un extraño gesto en su cara, una sonrisa casi malvada y una mirada clavada en mí. Antes de tumbarme me despojó de la camiseta mientras dirigía su boca a mis pechos y sus manos a mis caderas. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Relájate y disfruta, no te voy a hacer nada que no quieras o que no te guste- dijo él como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos

Cerré los ojos mientras él me iba sacando el pantalón que aún tenía puesto, acto seguido colocó sus manos sobre mis rodillas y alejó la derecha de la izquierda. No sabía si lo que sentía era miedo o excitación extrema, pero sé que tranquila no estaba, y menos cuando comenzó a pasear sus manos por el interior de mis piernas de esa manera tan lenta. Ahora el lienzo era yo pero el pincel había cambiado de textura y de forma. Casi grito cuando noté en mi entrepierna su lengua y sentí sus manos aferradas a mi pecho.

Mi maestro me estaba mostrando cómo es que se debe pintar un cuadro, cómo se debe tratar el lienzo: con cariño y a la vez con fuerza. Como debe relacionarse uno con la pintura, esparciéndola con lentitud para que todo quede impregnado por ella. Como se debe buscar ese toque, ese momento especial en el cuadro para crear ese espacio tan especial, tan sublime.

Su lengua en mi interior y sus manos enmarcando mi silueta hicieron que de mi interior se precipitara un torrente de sentimientos y de deseos que hizo que despertara la mujer había en mí, pues nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así. Tomé su rostro y lo atraje hacia mi boca para perderme en un apasionado beso.

-Quiero ser completamente tuya- le susurré

A lo que él respondió con una tierna sonrisa- nunca pensé que me dieras la dicha de estar contigo…- me respondió mientras besaba mi oído, aquello hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, esas palabras sólo podían significar algo…- he estado enamorado de ti desde el primer minuto que te conocí- me confesó provocando que unas lágrimas de alegría recorrieran mis mejillas

-¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntó un tanto preocupado

-De alegría- le respondí mientras él al escuchar mi respuesta se acercó nuevamente para regalarme un beso sumamente tierno.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó en mi oído a lo que yo le respondí con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza- Perdóname…- susurró mientras sentía una punzada que recorría mi cuerpo y creía soltar un pequeño quejido, pero él se ocupó de acallarlo con miles de besos tranquilizadores, haciendo que ese momento fuera tan puro y tan perfecto… como siempre lo había soñado.

De pronto él comenzó una serie de movimiento que sentí que me llevaban al cielo. Cada sonido, cada movimiento y cada sensación eran increíbles en aquel instante. Era tan maravilloso el estar perdida entre aquellos brazos. Los movimientos que él hacía eran cada vez a mayor velocidad, mientras continuaba trazando con su lengua, en el lienzo de mi cuerpo, imágenes invisibles y abstractas que me estaban volviendo loca

De pronto sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer y el de él también se estaba tensando sobre mí, no cabía duda, el éxtasis había llegado para los dos.

-Gracias…- me dijo de manera tierna- ...por permitirme unir mi alma a la tuya

-Te amo- fue lo único que le pude contestar antes de besamos de nuevo, esta vez de forma más tierna, más íntima, de un modo en el que le hice saber que me acaba de proporcionar momentos inolvidables. Noté de nuevo el sabor de sus labios, el aroma de su cuerpo. Suavemente se incorporó y me levantó en sus brazos, yo rodeé su cuello con los míos y reposé mi cabeza en su hombro, besando su cuello dulcemente. Me llevó a su cama y se recostó conmigo.

-Creo que ya no necesitarás tu ropa ¿verdad?- preguntó divertido

No pude responderle nada, sólo lo abracé y pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo, mientras acercaba su cara a la mía para besarnos nuevamente.

-Te había soñado entre mis brazos, estrechando tu cuerpo contra el mío, descubriendo este amor-dijo de pronto al terminar el beso-soñaba como acercarme a ti, pero tenía miedo…

-¿miedo?

-Miedo a que no me dejaras demostrarte todos los sentimientos que habías despertado en mí, a que no quisieras dibujar un arcoíris sobre el cielo nublado de mi vida

-Enséñame a dibujarlo…-

Una amplia sonrisa junto a unas pequeñas lágrimas adornaron su rostro, en ese momento sentí que todo en mí era gozo, nos abrazamos y acurrucamos. En sus brazos encuentro calma, quietud, bondad… así quiero permanecer el resto de mi vida

**Notas:**

**Hola niñas, espero que esta nueva locura les guste. Espero sus reviews.**


End file.
